The Reason why Messing with Italians is a Bad Idea
by Fangirl1313
Summary: After coming home to Italy to find her brother heartbroken, Lovina Vargas swears to get more than even with the jerk who broke her brother's heart. But just how does she intend to get the revenge she desires?


Warning: Swearing, seriously you shouldn't be surprised. And btw this may or may not eventually have a lemon so here's your fair warning if that's not your cup of tea.

* * *

Lovina sighed as she looked outside the windows of the taxi car she was in. She was finally heading home. After months at her college in New York, it was finally Spring Break and she could finally head home back to Italy. She had spent months saving up for the tickets and despite not being able to make it home for Christmas, she had the good fortune of making enough for Spring Break.

She couldn't help but smile ruefully at the situation though. Her younger brother, Feliciano just finished his Spring Break though and the time they could spend together would be limited. Add to that the fact that the teen was always busy with his boyfriend, some Spanish guy the Italian girl recalled. She probably should have paid more attention honestly, but she had only heard of the guy from mentions while talking on the phone with Feliciano. She bit her lip in worry as the taxi stopped in front of her brother's home. The light was on. But he hadn't answered the phone when she called from the airport. Weird.

She tossed the taxi driver the money, waited to see when he pressed the button to open the trunk and turned her collar up, stepping into the rain again. She quickly slammed the car door shut and rushed to the trunk to grab her things before heading up to the house.

She frowned as she heard sounds coming from the inside of the house and blinked in confusion as it almost sounded like sobs. So without hesitating, she knocked on the door and stepped inside quickly tossing her bag carelessly to the side.

The woman's golden eyes quickly locked on a pile of blankets on the couch. The girl quickly casted aside her coat and kicked off her boots, walking over to the quivering pile of blankets. She sat down next to it and pulled the Italian teen into her lap. "Feli? What's the matter?"

A hiccup came from him before he started shaking more and he gently turned his head up to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears, his hair, an utter mess, and his expression one of such pain the elder could barely even stomach seeing. "An-Antonio d-dumped me….. After I told him I loved him…." The words caused him to sob softly in pain as he threw his arms around his sister, crying into her shirt and clinging tightly.

She rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him gently, murmuring in soft Italian, merely listening to what her brother said in small squeaks every now and then.

"B-but he's going back to Spain. He told me to never talk to him again…. He abandoned me…. Again… but this time he's not coming back…. Is he?" Lovina nodded softly, her expression hard but her brother knew it was because she was holding back her pain.

"No fratello, he's not coming back."

It had been a few hours. After she had calmed her brother down she made him some of his favorite pasta and whipped up a sweet sauce to go with it. She even allowed him a few glasses of wine before helping him off to bed and tucking him in.

Drained she walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest. How dare that bastard do anything to her brother? She bit her lip as she considered what she had been told. Feliciano once had told her that he would only ever make love with someone he loved. Lovina frowned. That meant either Feliciano had told Antonio he loved him or they had had sex and Antonio knew what it meant to Feliciano and left. Both possibilities had merit. She frowned and looked up at the coffee table. On top of it was her cell phone, where she had set it earlier and next to it was…. Feliciano's.

She frowned and glanced toward his room and noted the door was still locked before she stared back down at the phone. She hesitated for a moment before unlocking the phone, only her brother would make his password pasta, before starting to search it.

She found that Antonio bastard's last name, Carriedo apparently. She skimmed through the texts, which naturally indicated what she had hoped wasn't the case, that this Spaniard had apparently run off after he finished and left a confused Feliciano before hastily breaking up with Feliciano over text. She almost puked quite honestly. She searched his phone more before finally pulling her phone out and taking pictures of some of the things on his phone. It was vile what that bastard did.

By the time she had finished she had more than enough pictures to find this Antonio Carriedo. She knew what town he was going back to in Spain. She had numerous pictures of what he looked like. She knew who his friends were. She even had his number. She finally closed and set her brother's phone back down.

Guilt rushed through her but she couldn't bring herself to care. No one. And she meant no one. Fucking. Screwed with her brother. In school she had got suspended so many times from beating up someone that messed with Feliciano that it was hardly even funny. The girl frowned and laid back down looking up at the ceiling, but what could she do?

The bastard was going to be in Spain. And what the fuck could she even do to get even? Beat him up? Sure that worked as a kid but that'd just end her up in jail. And she'd seem insane. Blackmail him? Into doing what? How would that even work? Reveal some big secret of his? And what the hell could he even have. Judging from the way he dressed it was dead obvious he was at out of the closest for liking dudes. She sighed, but what could she do? Let it go? Fuck that shit. There was no way she could.

Eventually with a sigh her hand found itself calling her best friend Madeline. The two had been splitting part of an apartment's cost near the college she went to and they had somehow become friends along the way.

It didn't take many rings before the other girl answered the phone. "_I thought you were visiting your brother?"_

Lovina sighed. "I am but he's asleep."

Madeline frowned on the other end and it could be slightly heard in her voice, "_So why are you calling me?"_

Lovina smirked, an idea hitting her. _"I need your computer skills to look up someone for me."_

Three months later a small Italian girl unlocked a door and stepped into her new apartment. She transferred to a branch of her college in Spain to finish up her studies, not that anyone knew save her best friend, which had moved in with her. Said best friend was right behind her and stepped into the living room with her.

"It's a little small, but I think it'll do." The other girl said, ignoring the Italian as she slid inside the apartment, dragging her suit case behind her as she walked over to the bedroom that would be hers.

"This is going to go perfectly, Maddie, I know it will." The Italian said, smiling slightly.

The Canadian popped out of the room she had entered and glared at her friend. "It better. This is costing a small fortune."

The Italian rolled her eyes before smirking and walking into the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror. Her hair, perfectly wavy and framing her face. Her clothes, just a little too tight and the neck line of her shirt just low enough to show off her naturally tanned skin. She quickly applied an extra coat of lip gloss and looked at the Canadian. "How do I look?"

Madeline rolled her eyes but gave her best friend a slight smile. "Like you're ready to put three months of planning into action."

* * *

AN: Um, I know this is really short so forgive me. I've had this story idea for a while and I just considered actually putting it up somewhere. So if this goes well I'll probably post it on my dA too. I guess I'll continue this if it turns out someone actually likes it. So please review or fav or whatever you want, idk your call. This may contain typos but that is because I don't really have the time to do my normal super revision process.


End file.
